Harry Potter and the Emotional Disorder
by Werd
Summary: Angry Harry is back in a big way.


Harry Potter and the Emotional Disorder  
  
______________  
  
Well, it's time to unleash my imagination and free my _soul_.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
One day, when Harry was sixteen, he was sitting in Flitwick's class, and Flitwick handed him back a paper Harry had done. "You're improving, Harry." said Flitwick, smiling. Harry looked at his paper. It was marked with an E. "E? EEE?? You've given me a Goddamn E??" Harry yelled. Flitwick stopped and looked at him, his eyes wide and his face white. Harry began pounding his desk furiously with both fists, his eyes shut tightly. "AN EEEE???!! WHERE IS THE JUSTICE IN THE WORLD?!?! HOW CAN YOU PERPETUATE THIS HYPOCRASY?! FIGHT THE POWER!!!" screamed Harry. Flitwick took a step back, looking frightened. "Mr. Potter! Er, is something, is something wrong with you?" said Flitwick. Harry's eyes flew open. "WRONG WITH ME???? WRONGGG WIIITHH MEEEEE???? YES!!!" Harry said, springing up and standing on his desk. He looked at the class. " OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!! THERE'S ALWAYS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!! IT'S ALWAYS TIME TO BLAME HARRY, TO POINT OUT THE WEIRDO, ISN'T IIIIITTTT????" Harry screamed at everyone.   
  
"Mr. Potter! I, I will have to insist that—" Flitwick began, reaching for his wand. Harry sprang down from the desk. "What do you think you're doing?!" Harry asked in shocked rage, as he saw Flitwick going for his wand.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you are clearly in a state of great…distress…and you are disturbing this class a good deal!" said Flitwick.  
  
Harry sucked in some breath. "DISTURBING THIS CLAAASS?? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!?" Harry yelled. Harry turned around in fury and flipped his desk over. Suddenly, Harry was knocked over onto the desk as Flitwick exclaimed, "Stupefy!"   
  
The next thing Harry knew, he was waking up in the hospital wing.  
  
Harry looked around. Ron and Hermione were there, staring at him worriedly.   
  
"You!! This is all YOUR fault!!" Harry said. He started getting up, when he hit an invisible forcefield.   
  
Ron and Hermione looked at eachother, even more worry showing on their faces.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL???!" screamed Harry. "You've put some kind of wall up?!? YOU'VE CAGED ME IN HERE LIKE AN ANIMAL!!" Harry roared, beating the invisible field. Madam Pomfrey walked into the room.  
  
"Now, dear, you need to calm down." said Pomfrey. Harry let loose a stream of profanites, ending with "And stick it up your ass, lady!".  
  
Ron and Hermione had gone whiter than Flitwick.  
  
"That's lovely, Potter, but you'll have to do better if you want to top Snape the time I had to remove 50 Pacorkhornet thorns from his rear end." said Pomfrey, shaking a small bottle of lilac potion she'd removed from her pocket.  
  
"Snape!! SNAPE!!!" roared Harry, but before he could go off on another tangent, Pomfrey had taken out her wand and said, "Sedato".   
  
Harry fell back on the bed, his eyes half shut, his body limp. He started grumbling and growling mumbled, quieted protests as Pomfrey took down the forcefield. Pomfrey pointed her wand at Harry's mouth. "Silenceo. Openada." she said. Harry fell silent and opened his mouth. Pomfrey poured in the lilac liquid.  
  
"There, that should help. Dumbledore is on his way." said Pomfrey. She put the forcefield back up. "Just in case." she said. She looked at Ron and Hermione and shook her head, then left the room.  
  
After a moment of Ron and Hermione staring at him with fear and concern, Ron took a few steps forward towards Harry's bed. "Er, Harry?" he said. Harry's head rolled towards him, eyes glazed. A smile came to Harry's mouth.  
  
"Hiya, Ron." said Harry.  
  
Ron looked hopefully at Hermione. "He's getting back to normal!" said Ron. "She just drugged him, you goofball." said Hermione.  
  
Ron looked back at Harry. "Uh, so, Harry, how you feelin'?" said Ron. "I feel good." said Harry. "Good, mate, good. Um, been a bit stressed out lately, have you?" said Ron.   
  
Harry just shrugged slowly.  
  
"Er, Harry, has your scar been hurting you?" asked Hermione in a voice one might use on a three year old.  
  
"Ron, your voice sounds different." Harry said, still smiling at Ron.  
  
Ron opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Hermione went ahead.  
  
"It's me, Harry. Her-mi-o-ne. Here, Harry." said Hermione, waving and still using the same voice.  
  
Harry turned his head towards her. "What up, girl?" said Harry in a strange, high voice.  
  
Ron shook his head, looking off into the distance.  
  
"Oh, Harry." said Hermione, walking up to the foot of his bed. She composed herself. "Now, Harry, I want you to think, ok? Try to think. Try to think about if your scar's been hurting, Harry." said Hermione.  
  
Harry looked down, scrunching his brow slightly. After a minute, he slowly shook his head, no.  
  
"Very good, Harry. Now, can you tell me if you've been having anymore bad dreams?" said Hermione.  
  
Harry looked up, his brow furrowed slightly again. "Been dreaming…been dreaming…about…I've been dreaming about killing all my friends…." said Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at eachother with panic.   
  
"Hee hee…hee hee hee…." said Harry.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore walked into the room, followed by Pomfrey.  
  
Ron, looking relieved, walked away from Harry's bed and watched at a distance. "Hello, Harry." said Dumbledore, pulling up a seat where Ron had stood.  
  
Harry rolled his head over towards Dumbledore. "Ah, it's…is it…s…santa claus…" said Harry.  
  
"Harry, this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Do you remember me?" said Dumbledore. "Hmm…oh, yes. Uh, huh." said Harry.  
  
"Harry, can you remember yelling at Professor Flitwick today?" asked Dumbledore, calmly.  
  
"Uhh…yheah, Headmaster…" said Harry.  
  
"Good. Harry, do you remember why you were yelling at Professor Flitwick?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Gee…lemme think…yaahh…uh…dumm….yheah, yheah, Headmaster. The reason was, he was making me angry." said Harry. Dumbledore frowned. "And why was he making you angry, Harry?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Um, he seemed like a git…I don't know…" said Harry.  
  
"He, he was yelling at us before Pomfrey gave him the sedative potion. And he yelled at Madam Pomfrey." said Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and looked back at Harry. "Neville said he went ballistic on him last week in the bathroom, but I figured he was overreacting or something…" mumbled Ron. "He's been getting more and more edgy…tempormental…" said Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. He nodded again, and stood up. "Well, Harry, I shall speak with you again soon." said Dumbledore, and he walked towards the door. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, if I may have a word with you both." said Dumbledore. They followed him out of the room.  
  
"It's as Madam Pomfrey and I feared. Harry is not suffering from any outside ailment, for he is suffering from a…er…chemical imbalance." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, no." whispered Hermione. "But, Headmaster, there's something can be done about it, right?" asked Ron.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, sadly. "I'm afraid there is not. There are no spells or potions to aid a situation such as this without, as you can see, turning the subject into something less than completely functional, and Muggle medicines for such things have the effect of diminishing magical power. Neither of these results is acceptable for one with Harry's purpose." said Dumbledore. He took a breath through his mouth. "I am afraid, our only option is to keep Harry locked up untill the day when he can unleash his wrath on the only one he can freely assault – Voldemort." said Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron looked at eachother in horror and grief, both gaping. Hermione started crying and threw her arms around Ron.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Ten years later….  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!!!! HOW COULD YOU BRING ME A BISCUIT THAT LOOKS ALL DRY LIKE THAT?!?" Harry roared at the male assistant healer (nurse) who helped look after him in the special padded room that had been built for him at Hogwarts. The nurse had just set down a plate of food for Harry, who was behind another forcefield.   
  
The nurse just shook his head and said, "Sorry, Harry, that's all we've got." and turned and headed towards the door. "YOU FOUL MONSTER!! SOMEDAY, SOMEDAY I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!!" Harry bellowed. The nurse walked out the door, closed it all but a crack, stuck his wand into the room, removed Harry's forcefield, and quickly shut the door completely.  
  
Harry picked up his tray of food and hurled it against a wall. The tray righted itself and all the food flew back onto it. Harry sat back on the floor, folded his arms and pouted.   
  
After awhile, he growled and crawled across the floor on his belly towards the food. Laying there, he picked up the bowl of pasta salad. "Damn you…" he said through gritted teeth. "No thought to the oregano, eh, to how it's overwhelmed by the thyme?! IS THERE?!" said Harry.  
  
Later on, the nurse peeked into the room again, this time smiling.  
  
"Harry, Hogwarts is closing for the summer, remember?" said the nurse. Harry opened his mouth, enraged, but the nurse carried on. "It's time to go back to your aunt and uncle's house. Stupefy!" said the nurse. The nurse walked into the room and levitated Harry out of it.  
  
Three nurses took Harry to the trainstation, wheeling him in a wheel chair. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, both of whom had lost all there hair, stood shaking and wringing their hands.  
  
"He's all yours." smiled the male nurse who'd brought Harry his meal. The nurse handed Vernon Harry's wand. "As always, I will remind you to put this in a safe place and not touch it, and to give it to Harry if, and only if, there's any sign of you-know-who." he said. The three nurses turned and left, leaving Petunia and Vernon alone with Harry.  
  
Vernon and Petunia looked at eachother. "M…maybe it'll be better this year. Yes! M-maybe the boy has improved!" said Vernon. "Shut up, Vernon! You say that every year! He's a maniac, a maniac wizard, and we're going to be stuck trying to take care of him for the rest of our lives!" said Petunia. Vernon's teeth began chattering as he looked at Harry and quivered harder.  
  
As Vernon and Petunia frantically wheeled Harry down the pathway towards their house, he awoke from his spell. "Hey!! What the hell?!" said Harry. "AAAHHH!!" shrieked Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon together. Neighbors out on their lawns all looked towards Harry and the Dursleys.  
  
"MY WAND!! WHERE IS IT?!?" roared Harry. Petunia burst into tears and Vernon soon followed. Vernon stuck the key into the front door and struggled with it. "The spell is supposed to LAST untill we get him inside!" wailed Petunia. "DON'T SAY THAT WORD ON THE LAWN!!" screamed Vernon.   
  
"YOU—" Harry said, beginning a stream of profanities. Vernon got the door in and Petunia pushed Harry inside.  
  
"You put me in this chair again!! I WILL HAVE MY VENGENCE ON THE WORLD FOR THIS!!!" Harry screamed, standing up out of the chair. "GET THE ROPE!!" Vernon bellowed. Petunia scrambled for the thick nylon rope they had placed behind the door. "THROW IT AROUND THE B—" Vernon said, but Petunia threw it at Vernon and threw her hands up, making horrified whimpering noises. "Damn it, woman, you always make me do everything! He's your God-forsaken relation!" said Vernon. Harry was smashing his wheel chair repeatedly on the floor. Vernon lassoed him, and pulled the rope tight. "Open the door!" he said. Petunia ran to the door of the room that used to be her and Vernon's bedroom, but that now had bars on it's windows, contained no sharp objects, and served as the holding place of Harry during the summer months. Vernon moved into the room while pulling the rope, his face red as a tomato, as Harry roared out his rage. Vernon finally got Harry into the room, swung him into a wall, let go of the rope and ran for the door.  
  
"RAT BASTARDS!!" Harry shouted, beginning a new tirade that would last over 3 hours.  
  
Vernon and Petunia, their eyes huge, held eachother and slowly dropped down to the floor.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
Towards the end of summer, something unexpected happened.  
  
Lord Voldemort finally decided to make a move.  
  
Voldemort came striding down a street in a Muggle town not far from Hogwarts. Dumbledore was alerted, and immediately he sent for Harry. The nurses apparated outside of the Dursley's home and blasted down the door. They ran into the house in the middle of the night, Petunia screaming in terror as she and Vernon started down the stairs in their night robes. "Get the wand!!" commanded one of the nurses, looking at the Dursleys. Petunia screamed again, threw the back of one hand over her forehead and leaned against the banister. Vernon huffed. "You make me do everything!" he said, and he ran back up the stairs.   
  
The nurses blasted open the door to Harry's room and Harry shot straight up in bed. "What do you WAAAANNTT??! How dare you interrupt my sleep in the middle of the night!! The outrage!! The utter pompasity!!" Harry said.   
  
"You must come, NOW!! It's…HIM!!" said one of the nurses. "Who the *&%$ is that, then, who thinks he has the right to rob me of my precious sleep?!" said Harry, grabbing his glasses off the bean bag that served as his nightstand and then crushing them in his bare hand. Harry looked confused for a moment as he looked at the shards of glass and bent frame in his hand. "Your ROTTEN BASTARDS!! Looookk!! Loookk!! My glasses are destroyed!! I've got no way of ever bloody seeing again!!" Harry said.   
  
One of the nurses quickly zapped Harry's glasses back together. Vernon nervously cleared his trhoat behind them and one of the nurses walked up to him and grabbed Harry's wand. "You sorry sacks stole my wand!!" Harry said. "Harry, he is back! He is back!" said a nurse. "Like I give a damn who's back! What is it, John Tesh's comeback tour?! Who the hell do you think you are sneaking into my room at night!!" said Harry. "It's HIM! It's…it's the one who cannot be named!" said another nurse.  
  
There was a pause.   
  
"That –" Harry said, cursing the Dark Lord and flinging off his Garfield blankets. Harry swung out of bed. "Just show me where he is!" Harry said, his hands balled into fists.  
  
The nurses used a portkey to transferr Harry to the middle of the street Voldemort and his Death Eaters were parading down.  
  
The Dark Lord and his group were heading towards Dumbledore and his group, who stood at the other end of the street. "Why are we even doing this? The only one who's gonna stop him is Harry!" hissed McGonigall.   
  
Suddenly, Harry appeared in front of them. "There he is!" gasped Ron Weasley.  
  
"Yheah, so, are you surprised?!" snarled Harry.  
  
Dumbledore walked up to Harry. "Harry! Now is your time!" said Dumbledore. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders and spun him around as Voldemort approached. "Get him!" said Dumbledore.  
  
A nurse threw Harry his wand and ran like hell.  
  
"So. Broke free from your cookoo's nest long enough to fight me, eh? How are those cocoa puffs?" said Voldemort. Voldemort started laughing as he saw Harry boiling with even more rage. The laughter made Harry even angrier. "SHAATTUP!!" Harry burst out. All of Voldemort's Death Eaters were laughing now, Lucius Malfoy and some others wiping tears from their eyes.  
  
Harry bared his clenched teeth, his face flushed red. Sweating, he jerked his wand up suddenly and shouted out the killing curse, "ADAVERA KADAVERA!!"   
  
Voldemort looked at him for a moment and then doubled over laughing. "Oh, my God!! You have lost so much control due to your anger, that you can't even make me feel the slightest prang with that curse!" he said.  
  
"This isn't going well." Dumbledore stated quietly.  
  
"WAHA-WA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Lucius Malfoy said, laughing like Bill Clinton, a hand on his gut.  
  
"YOU STUPID GIT!! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!" Harry said, his tone half furious and half whiney.  
  
Voldemort laughed so hard now, he actually fell over. He was curled up on the street, beating a fist on the road.  
  
Harry shook his wand from side to side at Voldemort. "STOP IT!!" Harry said. Voldemort started laughing so hard, no one could hear him, as tears streamed down his face. "ROTTEN, NO GOOD VOLDEMORT!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SCREWING WITH MY LIFE LIKE THAT, HUH?!! I TOLD YOU TO CUT THAT OUT!! STUPID WANKER!! POPPING UP WHEN IT'S MOST INCONVENIENT, NEVER THINKING ABOUT MY FEELINGS!!" Harry exclaimed. Voldemort's usually white face was rosey red with his hysterical laughter. Harry shut his eyes and tilted his head to the sky. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME!!" he bellowed indignantly. Voldemort somehow laughed harder than ever at this. Voldemort gasped suddenly, his eyes widening. "No…he is winning! He is winning! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Voldemort said. He gave a jerk. His laughter stopped, his face white once more, and he curled up tighter, looking almost as though he were shriveling. "He…he has…power we knew not of…" said Voldemort. Voldemort shrank further into a ball. He gave one last croak, then loosened and sprawled dead on the ground.   
  
All the Death Eaters tried to pull themselves together from their laughter, and about half of them all aimed their wands at Harry at once. "ADAVERA KADAVER A!" they all exclaimed. Harry just stood there.  
  
"Well, you didn't expect that to work, did you? It said only Voldemort can kill me!" said Harry. The Death Eaters all looked at eachother, then took off running away down the road.  
  
Dumbledore and his clan ran after them, Dumbledore smiling broadly and winking at Harry as he went. Ron and Hermione stayed behind.  
  
Ron and Hermione were both smiling. Ron put a hand on Harry's arm, then quickly removed it when Harry shot his head in Ron's direction.   
  
"You…you did it, Harry." said Hermione.  
  
Harry sighed suddenly, his face finally starting to release some of it's anger.  
  
"I…I guess I did." said Harry.  
  
"Mate? Are…are you feeling a bit better?" said Ron, curiously.  
  
Harry blinked, his eyes wide and his face rather expressionless. He yawned. "You know, I think I am starting to." said Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at eachother and smiled in hope.  
  
"Why don't we go get some tea, or something?" said Harry. "Alright, Harry! My parents live right over here!" said Hermione. They walked into the house, and soon were all sipping tea from lovely cups.  
  
"So…how has everything been since I've gone?" said Harry.  
  
"After you left, everybody was devestated. Colin Creevey couldn't stop crying for the rest of the time we were in school together. I called him up on the phone once a couple of years later, and he was STILL crying." said Ron.  
  
"Poor Neville blamed himself for not letting you 'vent' enough in the bathroom that day before he ran away. There was a lot of worry that the Dark Lord would never be defeated, but it wasn't just that. People were so alarmed to hear of your….er…situation. There were so many students and teachers walking around in in confusion and dispiritment because of it. Although Snape and his whole house seemed to view the news a bit more jovially." said Hermione.  
  
Harry thought for a moment silently, then he started to smile. "I never knew so many people cared." said Harry. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course we do! Everyone's going to throw a party when you re-enter the magical world. Harry, you're re-entering the magical world! " said Hermione. Harry beamed. "Yheah!! I'm back!" said Harry. "Yheah, mate! Welcome back!" said Ron, high fiving Harry.   
  
"Creevey'll be unbearable again, and the Slytherins'll probably go into grieving." said Ron.  
  
Harry laughed, and they all clanked their cups together and drank the last of their tea.  
  
Hermione's mother peeked down from the staircase.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, it's you! How nice of you to drop in with your friends. I hope you don't mind, I'm beat. I'll chat with you in the morning." she said. She started heading back up the stairs. She turned around and walked back down the steps.  
  
"Dear? Did you hear something earlier?" she asked.  
  
"No, mum." said Hermione.  
  
The end. 


End file.
